


(Lil' Lucifer AU/Forsaken AU) Lil’ Lucifer x Identity V AU

by SayuriFanficWorld



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Headcanon, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, forsaken au, lil' lucifer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld
Summary: Here an AU idea forbrightgoat's lil’ Lucifer AU which is a crossover with the game Identity V.This AU is about Lucifer being a hunter in the Oletus Games.In here you will find info and one-shots.
Kudos: 2





	(Lil' Lucifer AU/Forsaken AU) Lil’ Lucifer x Identity V AU

**Author's Note:**

> This forst chapter is a presentation of Lucifer as a hunter I hope you will like it! :)

Origin Story:

A way long time before he begin his revolution Lucifer find out about him and his siblings being just pet projects in their father’s eyes and that all the time he was spoiling and favoring him was just to push him to the edge just to see what would happen.

Lucifer is like “f*ck this I’m out!” and decide to run away, to “fall himself”, just to piss off the old man.

He do this by using an old artefact from Heaven which send him to the Identity V world. Millenials later he is contacted by the owner of the Oletus Manor who propose him to participate at the Oletus Games with the promise of a new meaning for his life: a life in which he truly had a choice of his own.

In the Oletus Games, he is the hunter know to the survivors as “The Fallen”.

Appearance :

Normal : Lucifer’s apparence only partially changed since he don’t regret leaving Heaven, he regret leaving his siblings behind but that it: his fur is brown, his eyes are yellow but he still got blue pupils.

He got long grey horns and if he still got his feathered wings since he is out of God’s reach, they’re not as white as they were before they are grey-ish and got bats wings like shaped and ever since he left Heaven he got longer hair to shoulder length.

Hunter mode : As a hunter Lucifer created a costume which hide most of his body ‘cause he think his winged goat/sheep appearence is not really intimidating compared to the other hunters and think that because of this he will not be taken seriously by the the survivors and to Lucifer there is no way that the ones he is supposed to hunt don’t take him seriously! His pride will not allow it!

He wear grey robes with a hood which hide completly his face except his eyes which can be see glowing and he put his wings around him like he is wearing a feathered cape. This disguise help to incrase the fear in the heart of the survivors.

Abilities :

Agility : Lucifer(aka The Fallen) is not a hunter who rely on physical strength, while hunting survivors he mainly use his agility which is very usefull to quickly suprise and catch a survivor.

Wapon : He got a trident which he use either to knock out survivors either to catch survivors who are at a certain distance from him by throwing it at them and trap them.

When the latter is used the survivors trapped got a little time to free themself from the trident before Lucifer get to them, catch them and bring them to one of the rocket chairs, but removing the trident alone is something possible only for a physically strong survivor, the best strategy is to had a teammate to help.

Strongest attack : Lucifer’s best attack consist to fly at some heigh to bieng able to see the whole map without being see and when he saw a survivor he dash at them like a hawk dashing to it’s prey and knock them out.

Special ability : Back in Heaven Lucifer was know to had the most beautiful singing, a talent he still got even after he run away, by so he can use his talent to put the survivors in trance and make them come at him when, for exemple, they are hiding.

There is two way for the survivors to counter this ability:

1)When the survivors begin to hear the song they can try to not focus on it but it requier at great amount of mental will and/or supernatural power and by so only survivors like the Seer or the Priestress can easely use this method.

2) A teammate can free a hypnotized survivor from their trance by smacking them, said teammate can also do it by smacking Lucifer to make him stop singing but it’s a riscky tactic which got chances to result with the teammate being catch.

Weaknesses :

Vision : In order to be effective with his direct attacks Lucifer must see the survivors otherwise his attacks will mostly fails.

Ex : If Lucifer hear a survivor in the map but can’t see them throwing his trident will not be useful because there’s chances he miss the target by throwing it in the wrong way or because the survivor will got time to get away. Same if he try to dash from the sky at survivors without having precisely spot them.

Ex 2 : Explorer with his shrink ability can easely hide from Lucifer.

Speed walking : Lucifer doesn’t walk as fast as he fly.

Focus : When using his abilities Lucifer had dificulties to focus on many things at the same time and when he use his hynoptic singing he is completly focus on the hypnotized survivors and by so it put him in a position of weakness.

He can’t realize if survivors are behind him since he must stay focused while using it which create an opening for survivors to knocking him out an tactic which can give good results for the survivors if well played.

Recovery :Recovery time for Lucifer from pallet-smacking/ Enchantress stun/ Coordinator gun/ Forward dash/ Thief flashlight/ Prospector magnetting/ and so on.

Is also slower than usual during the recovery.

Behavior in game :

As any other hunters, Lucifer will track down every survivors present on the map, but, due to his mischievous nature he will use his agility to ̎prank ̎ the survivors by suprising them and scaring them, making them jumpy and paranoiac which made the hunt game more funny to him.

For this reason he will always go after, who he call, the ̎funiest ones ̎ first(aka ̎the ones who are real scaredy-cats ̎).


End file.
